


Accidentally Stealing The Blanket

by AnimatedAaron



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blankets, Carrying, Drabble, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Humorous Ending, Multi, One Shot, Polyamory, Romance, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 13:27:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18389354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimatedAaron/pseuds/AnimatedAaron
Summary: The trio has a slight issue when sleeping together. Kidgance.





	Accidentally Stealing The Blanket

Waking up in the middle of the night was an annoyance, to say the least. It was the dead of winter, so the wood floor was cold to walk on. Having to rustle out of bed was already a struggle on its own as well. The struggle being getting up and over your sleeping partner.

Pidge saw her boyfriend Lance laying there in their King size bed. She didn’t want to wake him up for something as simple as moving over a few feet. But when her knee dug into him and not the sheet, she was out of options.

“Ugh.” He groaned feeling pressure on his side. He opened his groggy eyes to see a cute brunette over him. Her knees on either side of him, hands near his face, the t-shirt she stole from her boyfriend, and the giant blanket on her back sent the wrong message depending on who you were. 

“Katie,” he yawned, “It’s too freaking early for this. I’ll give you some lovin’ in the morning.”

“I have to go to the bathroom you dolphin.” Pidge informed, “I was trying to be sneaky.

Slightly disappointed, “Okay.” Lance wrapped his arms around his partner and sat up. His bare feet hit the cool floor forcing a quick shiver. As he stood, Pidge refused to let go of the blanket and began to drag it with her.

“Why didn’t you go the other way?” Lance asked carrying her bridal style out of the room. The cloth found its way over Lance’s shoulder. It acted like less of something to warm him, and looked more like a cape. A cape a toddler would wear that dragged against the floor, but a cape non-the-less. 

Partially teasing, “Cause I didn’t wanna wake my other hubby Keith.” 

“Oh! So I’m fair game?” Lance asked. Pidge nodded. “Okay then.” He set her down having reached their destination. Lance opened the door for her, “Your throne awaits.”

Pidge dramatically stuck her nose in the air and walked in closing the door after her. Thankfully, she left the blanket on the floor, which Lance was eager to wrap up in. The warmth and comfort after being in the moderate cold for less than a minute was killing the man.

“Ah.” He let out hugging himself under the giant thing.

Suddenly, “Hey!”

Lance snapped out of his four seconds of bliss as his & Pidge’s other partner Keith called out to them.

“Which one of you stole the blanket!?”

Lance sighed and headed back to the room. Inside sitting cross-legged was an annoyed Kogane holding his arms. Lance, while not the original thief, couldn’t exactly deny that he didn’t take part in the inadvertent operation to steal his heat.

“Give me a kiss, and I’ll give it back.” Lance offered.

END


End file.
